Family
by Edengwen
Summary: When Casey and Gabby get some great news how will the family react to the news and how will Casey deal will allowing her to work?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I couldn't believe it. When she told me I couldn't describe the way I felt, I loved her and now our family was growing. I remember kissing her one the lips and didn't want to let go. Only for air did I let go. But we agreed to not say anything to anyone yet. She was staying as a paramedic after the explosion but with this news she had already asked to stay on for a bit longer. But the chief didn't know why, she had kept it hidden from everyone for two weeks. Now I knew and it was the best feeling in the world. As she slept next to me I placed my hand over her stomach, it was so real, and I was going to become a dad.

I was lost in thought too much that I jumped when I felt a hand on mine. I looked down and where she was, her beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

"Sorry did I wake up?" I whispered.

"No baby, but you haven't slept have you?" She asked.

I smiled. But I couldn't lie to her, "just taking everything in."

Her face fell, "not like that baby." I said lying next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Just thinking that I better start making up the baby's room and plan on making something special for you and the baby."

She smiled. "We have a harder job before any of that." As she placed one of her hands on my face.

Now I was confused. "And what would that be?"

"We have to tell everyone at the firehouse and you have to tell my brother."

The shock hit me. "Me, why do I have to talk to your brother?"

She smiled, "don't worry baby, your family. He wouldn't try to kill you."

I let go of her and rolled onto my back, things had now got worst. "You scared of my brother?" She asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

"After what he said at our wedding do you blame me."

"What? What did Antonio say?" She said a little annoyed at her brother.

"I will tell him if your there." I final said.

"Fine but not yet, let's wait till we go to the doctors on Thursday and then tell our families."

I nodded, knowing that I wouldn't win this argument; she was too stubborn for that.

She smiled and kissed my lips. She knew how to get things off my mind. I wrapped my arms again back around her waist, "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." As our lips met again, then final she went back to sleep and as I felt my eyes become heavy I too allowed myself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up and tried to feel her asleep next to be but all I felt was an empty space. I quickly pulled myself up, she wasn't in the room. I quickly got dressed and moved down stairs into the kitchen to find her there. Cooking breakfast, I moved around to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me, kissing her neck.

"Baby, I am busy." She said, I smiled. "Baby unless you want a burnt breakfast let me finish it." With that I kissed her one more time and moved to make the coffee.

We sat eating together at the table, after we left for work. As we sat in his truck on the way to the firehouse, she turned to me. "Remember today no special treatment, no checking up on me all the time and no telling anyone ok?"

She knew me too well, "promise I wouldn't make a fuse but I worry. You know that." She smiled as I parked the truck. We got out and I waited for her to walk around to meet me. I pulled her into a kiss. "I know but I worry about you more." I smiled.

"You two are making me feel sick." I heard a voice from behind me.

"Morning to you too Severide." I said not even turning, I smiled at her and she grinned back, "She is mine till end of shift." Shay said as she wrapped her arm around Gabby's arm and pulled her away. "I am not arguing with her." She said laughing as her partner pulled her towards the house.

Severide then placed his arm around my shoulders. "Good idea not arguing with her." He said laughing as we both followed them.

I next saw her in the common room playing with Pouch who was loving the attention. Shay was stood talking to her as she played with the dog. I kissed the top of her head as I went past to fill my cup with coffee.

I then went back to my office. I wanted to tell someone but who and would Gabby let me? Then I saw her in the door way, "why did you run off here for?" She asked shutting the door.

"Don't think I can keep this secret that long?" I said pulling her close to me. I thought she would be annoyed but she smiled. "Ok. New deal. We can tell one person now but they have to swear not to tell anyone. Deal?" She said smiling.

"Deal." I said starting to kiss her. But then the bell went.

'Ambulance 61, women in distress.' She groaned. "See you." She said opening the door.

"Be safe." I shouted as she ran to the rig.

I hated seeing her in danger and when I wasn't there I worried. But I knew who I was going to tell. I quickly walked out of my office and into the garage. Severide was sat with the rest of squad. "Severide." I called over and he looked up. "Need to talk." I said walking outside. I heard him groan and then follow me. We moved around the building so they couldn't see us.

"What's up then?" He said leaning on the wall. "Look I need you to promise that you wouldn't breath a word to anyone about this." I looked at him, he looked a little confused but then nodded.

"Say it Severide." I said knowing that we could get a call at any time.

"Ok, ok I promise not to say anything to anyone. But what's going on?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to be a dad." I said plainly. For around ten seconds Kelly didn't move, but then he smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Congratulates mate." He pulled away and I was smiling as broadly as he was.

"Thanks but we are keeping it quiet. Got it?" I said pointing at him. "Hey got it. Does Shay know?" He asked.

"I think Dawson is going to tell her today. But we got a hospital appointment on Thursday so we are going to wait till then to tell everyone."

He laughed. "They are going to hit the roof when they find out…wait she still going to work right?" He asked me.

I signed, that is one thing that I didn't like. "She wants too but I don't know. I got to trust her on this." I wasn't happy about it but I loved her too much for that.


End file.
